


By his own hand

by ChiShibuya



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Collars, F/M, Isn't his name laito?, Masturbation, Pet possibility, Sex by own hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:57:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5979297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiShibuya/pseuds/ChiShibuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what does raito (laito) do while he's waiting on Yui?</p>
            </blockquote>





	By his own hand

Laito was growing angry, Yui was nowhere to be seen and he held her red collar in his right hand. The young blond had agreed to be his pet for a day, on the agreement that he wouldn't call her 'bitch-chan' of course. He was a patient vampire, yet he waited for what seemed like forever. His hat tilted when he checked the grandfather clock that stood in his room ticking away the seconds as if mocking the green eyed man. Laito sat on the edge of his dark blue covered bed, taking his hand and running it down his thigh. He squeezed just where the apex of his thigh and hip met. A subtle groan filled the still air, the ticking sound muffle for moments. He grew bolder, taking his pants down he slid the denim down his toned legs, allowing them to settle around his ankles. He went commando of course, he never did like to have something squishing his dick whenever he got hard. He took the red collar fastening it around his twitching dick. He chuckled at a dark thought of what color Yui's face would turn if he had this collar wrapped tight enough around her throat. His tongue ran across his now unoccupied hands coating them in his saliva. His hands roamed his pale skin, twisting at his nipples which stood out like mounted peaks on his chest and he released a hiss as they perked in his touch. With a sigh he moved on, kneading the inside of his hipbone with his thumb before taking his drooling dick and pumping it slowly, picturing it slipping into the warm depths of Yui's willing throat. He squeezed roughly a groan slipping from his lips as his fangs bit into his lips he pushed his hips into his hand thrusting in a slow but steady rhythm. He wanted to fuck Yui's mouth until he forced tears from her eyes. Ah fuck that did it. He bucked against the collar before ripping it off settling for cumming into his palm with a few more moments his body settled and he licked off the collar quickly whipping himself down a smirk playing out in his face just as Yui walked in...


End file.
